


Frank Iero Is The Second Coming Of Mr. 305

by foulzombie



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Because Frank would totally be Scott Disick, I'm Sorry, Lord Iero, M/M, traumatised!Mikey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2252919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foulzombie/pseuds/foulzombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey hates Miami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frank Iero Is The Second Coming Of Mr. 305

**Author's Note:**

> Title is because I'm actually five and because Pitbull is boss af. Un-beta'd because who would even want to willingly read this.

Mikey hates Miami.

First, the plane loses his luggage, his rental car broke down on the highway and his cab drive kept eyeing him up. His hotel room was accidentally double-booked so he has to spend a few nights with his brother, who wouldn't even return his calls.

Mikey had some magic-whatever effect on most people, luckily, and was able to get a key-card for Gerard's room. He slung his bag over his shoulder and made his way to the elevator, glad that he at least packed the important shit into his carry-on.

The room was on the top floor, supposedly a large penthouse suite with five rooms to house all of Frank's dogs, because god forbid they travel without them and one suddenly dies.

When Mikey finally got to the top, entered the code, found the room and inserted the key, it was quiet. Too quiet. Not a single dog barking. He looked around the hotel suite, not quite as nice as he was expecting but still a million times better than his apartment. He set down his bag on the floor as he began checking rooms. Where the main room was clean, the rest of the suite was not. The kitchen was a mess of spaghetti noodles and sauce, which at least told Mikey that his brother was cooking because Frank was a scary-OCD about everything. Each and every single bedroom smelled like wet dog, with toys everywhere.

After stepping in shit and thanking god that it was dry and hard, Mikey decided he needed a smoke break. Yeah, he was messy, but Gerard was a whole different level and the entire place smelled like dogs and dog food and piss and he really needed fresh air. He made his way to the balcony--which was one of like, two or three or something. Seriously, who needs that many balconies--digging out his pack of smokes before sliding open the door and--

Gerard was bent over, arms gripping the railing as Frank stood behind him in a large robe, hips suggestively moving and wow, _no_ , Mikey did _not_ need to see that.

"Oh my god," whined Mikey, dropping his pack of Marlboro's to cover his eyes dramatically, wishing he didn't have to hear the _noises_ as well.

A loud squeal and unnecessary ruffling came from the other balcony, slick wet sounds and Mikey wished he stayed in Calabasas.

"Mikey, what are you doing here?" said Gerard, all loud and high-pitched. He said something else, but Mikey couldn't hear over Frank's stupid giggle.

Hands still covering his eyes, Mikey stumbled his way into the suite, mentally picturing a big jug of bleach being poured over his eyes.

Another door slid open and suddenly Frank's laugh was right there, taunting Mikey.

"I'm mortified," he heard Gerard mumble.

Mikey refused to move his hands. "This is worse than when I witnessed your first kiss," he said, which was saying a lot because Gerard's first kiss was embarrassing for everyone there. He still wasn't sure if the girl threw up because of the bad shrimp or Gerard's stupid alcohol breath.

Frank, still laughing like a goddamn hyena, pulled Mikey's hands from his face and hugged him and _oh god his robe was still open_. "Welcome to Miami!" Letting go, he finally tied his robe then skipped back over to Gerard, grabbing his hands and pulling him away. "We're gonna finish up in the shower now."

"Frank," both of the brothers whined, and Mikey wasn't sure if there was a safe place in the entire suite where he could hide that wasn't covered in dog or… something else.

The last thing Mikey heard before the bathroom door slammed was Frank's voice saying, "Don't worry baby, I'll clean you up," and his giggle.

Mikey really hates Miami.

***

Later, _much much later_ , Mikey asked Gerard where the four hundred dogs were.

"With a babysitter," he replied casually, like it was _normal_. "We can't just have them here when we're… yanno."

Mikey raised an eyebrow.

"They're just babies, Mikey. We're not gonna traumatize them!"

He sighed and looked up at he ceiling, wondering when the army of dogs became more important than him.  


**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the episode of K&KTM when Kourtney and Scott have sex on the balcony.


End file.
